


Thrilling Adventure Hour Christmas Songs

by Readerofmuch



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Christmas, Gen, gift-fic, not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerofmuch/pseuds/Readerofmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Gift for  that-girl-you-probably-met-once.</p>
<p>What do our favorite characters have to sing about our favourite Christmas carols?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrilling Adventure Hour Christmas Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy.

Thrilling Adventure Hour Christmas Carols  
Laser Beams  
Featuring Captain Laser Beam and the Adventurekateers  
(Chorus)  
Laser Beams, Laser Beams, Freeze Laser my fears  
Hanging out with Philip Fathom  
And all the adventurekateers

A day or two ago  
I heard the secret sound  
Christopher had seen  
The Moleman in the ground!  
I burst out for a fight  
Hoped he would clear the scene  
Instead he had only come to wish us all goodnight, OH, 

(Chorus)   
Laser Beams, Laser Beams, Freeze Laser my fears  
Hanging out with Philip Fathom  
And all the adventurekateers

 

 

Nightmares the killer demon clown  
Featuring Nightmares and a terrified children's chorus   
Nightmares the killer demon clown (demon clown)   
Had a very scary face (he was a demon!)  
Everyone screamed who saw it (saw it)   
It was an awful bad disgrace (please don’t kill us sir)

All of the little children (children)   
Ran away and shrieked in fear (they were terrified)  
They never let poor Nightmares (Nightmares)   
Even dream of coming near (poor demon clown)

So he hid down in a well  
In Maine far away  
Till Frank Doyle came to say  
“Peter needs to die this day”

Now all the kids still hate him (hate him)   
And they all still run away (fast as we can)  
But Nightmare has a vendetta  
And Frank Doyle’s gonna pay

 

 

I’m Dreaming of a Drunk Christmas  
Feat. Frank and Sadie Doyle   
I’m dreaming of a drunk Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know   
Where the bottle tops glisten   
And we both listen  
To the toasts of so long ago   
(Clink!)

I’m dreaming of a drunk Christmas   
With every drink that I must pour  
May your drink be full dear, your life be dull dear  
And all your loved ones be near 

I’m dreaming of a drunk Christmas   
With every drink that I must pour   
So no matter how low your spirits have sunk  
May all your Christmases be drunk 

 

 

 

Home for Christmas  
Feat. Banjo Bindlestuff and Gummy   
I’ll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
There’s no snow or mistletoe   
Or presents or a tree

Christmas Eve will find me   
Ever on my way   
I’ll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams 

Christmas Eve will find me  
Ever on my way   
I’ll have a home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams

 

 

 

‘Twas the night before Christmas 

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all around mars  
No outlaws were roving, no fights in the bars  
The station was closed up for the night  
Every crack and crevice was sealed up tight 

The Martians were nestled all snug in their camps   
And soon even the insomniacs blew out their lamps  
Our hero the martial and his blue Martian friend   
Holed up in the station, following the trend 

When suddenly out of the red Martian night  
Came the town ‘fraidy cat, eyes wide with fright   
Felton ran in, mouth open to shout  
But, seeing the sleepers he let himself out


End file.
